There is a growing demand to receive live television streams at user devices such as smartphones and tablets. Making live television streams available to mobile devices with low end-to-end latency, however, presents a challenge to content providers. Current solutions provide end-to-end latency that may exceed 60 seconds. Such latency measures are unappealing to customers.